Viss'lun'nanon
Viss’lun’nanon, or otherwise known as “Luna”, was a female Chiss who was part of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet, the Empire of the Hand military, and later a member of Regulator Squadron. A capable officer and pilot, Luna fit into the mismatched group of pilots that formed the Regulators. Luna was romantically involved with Nelan Zurlo, the father of Raynen Zurlo, for a time prior to the Second Battle of Rotex in the Galactic Civil war. History Early Life Viss’lun’nanon was born on the icy planet of Csilla, homeworld to the Chiss in 24 BBY. Luna’s family loyalty was given to House Csapla. Her father, Clac'edew'rrinos, was a Colonel in the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet, tasked with guarding the borders of Ascendancy space along the Wild Space region. Her father was later killed battling the Vagaari along the borders to Chiss space. Her mother, Blirde'rewa'aowon, finished raising Viss’lu’nanon until she reached the age of twelve. At that time, Luna chose to enter into the CEDF herself, to eventually avenge her father’s death. As she reached what was considered maturity for a Chiss, Luna began to side with the ideals and philosophy of Mitth'raw'nuruodo, better known as Grand Admiral Thrawn. Once she had completed her training for the CEDF, Luna defected to the Empire of the Hand, where she entered service as a starfighter pilot. Exposure to the Galaxy During a border skrimish between Empire of the Hand forces and the Ssi’ruuvi Imperium, Luna and her fighter squadron were drawn to one of the planets in the Redoubt. While the majority of her squadron finished harassing the Ssi’ruuk forces, Luna landed on the planet to investigate strange sensor readings. On the surface, Luna found a small colony of mixed species, living around a landed Venator-class Star Destroyer. Luna was introduced to Nelan Zurlo, a Rotronian, who led the small colony. Nelan explained that Kres'ten'tarthi, known as Staent, a superior in the Empire of the Hand, had given them refuge on the planet as they agreed to provide defense and aid to the House Phalanxes in the area should need arise. In return, the crew Nelan’s ship were allowed to live there in peace. The Chiss had also funneled some supplies and resources to Nelan and his people, allowing them to remain operational. Luna was very inquisitive of these outsiders and took leave to spend time to learn more about Nelan and his people. During one of her visits, Nelan told Luna of the plight of his native people, the Rotronians, and their conflicts against the Drak. As the two exchanged tales, Luna found herself becoming more and more fond of the older Rotronian. Nelan told her the tale of how his wife had been killed in a Drak raid right around the time following the birth of his son, Raynen. Luna shared the memories of her father and how he was killed by the Vagaari also. After a time, Nelan and Luna considered themselves kindred souls. For the first time in her life since her father’s death, Luna felt emotions towards another individual, other than her mother. Luna formally resigned from service to the Empire of the Hand to be with Nelan. Even though she resigned, Stent consented to allowing her to operate as a liaison to Zurlo and his people on the Empire’s behalf. Nelan, also finding himself in love with the young Chiss, accepted Stent’s offer. Afraid of garnering prejudice from the Ascendancy due to their xenophobic stance, Nelan decided to gather his crew and return to known space. The Mainstream Galaxy Luna left the Empire of the Hand and the Chiss Ascendancy, traveling with Nelan on board his Star Destroyer, the Azrael. Nelan was curious as to the fate of his son and daughter and began searching for leads. Luna assisted him, finding that his oldest child, Drucella was working as a commander in the Manchi Rebel forces, commanding one of the rebel Rotronian cruisers. His son, Raynen, had not been heard from in many years. Luna assisted Nelan as he utilized an S-thread tracker he had installed on his former vessel, now known as the Night Watch, to track Raynen down. Little did either know that Stent had purposely given consent to Luna for her current mission as a means to track rebel activity, per Admiral Thrawn. Upon emerging from hyperspace near Void Station, the Azrael was attacked by Imperial forces. Only the quick thinking and actions of Luna allowed the Azrael to escape the Imperial trap. Luna felt that she had been betrayed by her own people, not knowing that Thrawn had given Stent permission to grant her a full pardon for collaborating with potential rebels or seeking out rebel elements. Luna instead decided to join in Nelan’s quest to find his son and combat the Imperials occupying Rotex. Regulators and Renegades Finally, after months of search in the Outer Rim, Nelan encountered the smuggler, Talon Karrde, who led him to a shadowport in the Rim, Eidolon Station. The appearance of the Azrael caused a tense moment, but the situation was diffused by Raynen, who was present with the Night’s Watch. Luna was present for the Father/Son reunion, where Nelan found out about the Imperial/Drak plot to enslave the entire planet of Rotex as a food source for the Drak. Luna, along with Nelan and the crew of the Azrael, volunteered to help liberate Rotex from the Empire. Appearance and Personality Tall with blue skin and bright, red, glowing eyes, Luna was considered more exotic than her other female squadron mates. While she was physically attractive, most members of the opposite sex found Luna to be cold. Once they found out that she was Chiss, they would often steer clear of any encounters with her because of the Chiss reputation. Luna was very logical and methodical in her day to day life. She often put duty above all else and tried to dedicate time to self introspection and meditation. The death of her father caused a profound effect on her, which made her strive to serve her people, family, and friends in only the highest and best way that she could. The only person who easily caused Luna to come out of her shell and be open and passionate was Nelan Zurlo. Only after being around Assani and Jeneva, did Luna begin breaking away from her daily regiments and trying to experience different cultural traditions and situations from across the galaxy. Her attitude is what spawned her the nickname, “Ice Queen,” which eventually was used as her callsign within Regulator Squadron. While Luna was very black and white in her attitude and thinking, she was easily able to grasp perceptions of others, including enemies. This skill made Luna a brilliant tactician and strategist. Quite often she was able to break down enemy maneuvers and patterns, allowing for Luna to counter enemy pilots with ease. RPG D6 Stats Type: Chiss Starfighter Pilot DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 4D+1, Dodge 5D, Melee Combat 5D, (s)Particle Weapons: Charric Rifle 6D+2, Running 4D KNOWLEDGE 2D Art 6D+1, Bureaucracy 4D+2, Languages 3D+1, (s)Languages: Galactic Basic 5D+2, Meditation 6D, Planetary Systems 4D+1, Scholar 4D+1, (s)Scholar: Unknown Regions Lore 7D, Streetwise 2D+2, Survival 6D+2, (s)Tactics: Starfighters 6D+2, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 4D+1, Capital Ship Piloting 5D+1, Capital Ship Gunnery 4D+2, Communications 4D+2, Repulsorlift Operation 4D+2, Sensors 5D, Starfighter Piloting 4D+2, (s)Starfighter Piloting: Clawcraft 7D+2, Starship Gunnery 6D, Starship Shields 5D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 5D, Command 6D, Investigation 6D+2, Search 5D+1, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+1, Demolitions 4D+2, First Aid 4D, Security 5D, Starfighter Repair 4D Special Abilities: Low-Light Vision: Chiss can see twice as far as a Human in dim light, such as moonlight or underwater. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Tactically Minded: Chiss are unusually tactically minded, and have the aptitude to be good strategists and military leaders. During creation time only, they gain an extra +1D for every 1D they place in their tactics and command skills. Story Factors: Cultured: The Chiss have a relatively advanced culture in the Unknown Regions, and have a society on par with the Galactic Empire/New Republic. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Regulators & Renegades Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters